Pozwól zimie nadejść
by SilenceAt7
Summary: Rosja, rok 1999. Jedna z wielu zim Zimowego Żołnierza.


**Rosja, 1 stycznia 1999 roku, godzina 1:03**

_~ Pozwól zimie nadejść, pozwól złapać się…_

Stare, trzeszczące radio wypluwało zniekształcone słowa, które uciekały w objęcia prószącego leniwie śniegu. Misza Pierewsky wypuścił kłąb gryzącego dymu przez rozszczelnione okno samochodu, pokrytego teraz gęstniejącą powoli warstwą białego puchu. Wycieraczki leniwie odgarniały go z przedniej szyby, hipnotyzująco mechanicznie.

Siedzący na miejscu kierowcy Siergiej Puczkimow zakaszlał chrapliwie, niemal dławiąc się własnym kaszlem. Pogorszyło mu się ostatnio; nie było to jednak nic na tyle poważnego, by warto było rezygnować z tego powodu z roboty. Nawet, jeśli była tak podła. I nawet, jeśli działa się w Sylwestra.

\- Może chce pan bucha? – zaproponował mu Misza, patrząc na starszego kolegę zmęczonymi oczami. – Mi tam zawsze pomaga.

\- Nie chcę – Siergiej warknął, znów zaczynając grzebać przy ogrzewaniu wyłączonego samochodu, który także był już nie pierwszej młodości. – Pierdolę, zimno jak w psiarni…

\- Ta… My tu zamarzamy, a szanowna elita bawi się i chla na potęgę – mruknął Misza, rzucając mało przychylne spojrzenie w stronę rozświetlonego budynku, przed którym na parkingu stało gęsto kilka rzędów aut, z których większość kosztowała zapewne więcej, niż wszystkie zebrane wypłaty ochraniających je ludzi. Podlejszych. Z nizin społecznych. Ale kto by się tym przejmował? Był Sylwester i trzeba było należycie uczcić kolejny rok u władzy.

_~Zamknij oczy, pozwól uśpić się…_

\- Przełącz to gówno. Denerwuje mnie to smęcenie.

\- Ale niczego innego nie łapie na tym zadupiu – Misza zaoponował, zaciągając się znowu słabym, tanim skrętem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na siedzenie w ciszy, którą wtedy przerywałby jedynie stłumiony pogłos muzyki huczącej na przyjęciu. Po raz kolejny Misza stwierdził, że za te psie pieniądze nie warto odmrażać sobie tyłka tylko po to, żeby jakieś bogate szychy mogły się schlać w trzy dupy i jeszcze zostać odwiezione do samego domu.

\- Nienawidzę zimy – wymruczał Siergiej, z niechęcią i obrzydzeniem spoglądając przez okno na padający śnieg. Misza nie odpowiedział. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał nic przeciwko zimie. Jasne, było zimno, ale co z tego? To tylko pora roku. To naturalne. To tak, jakby nienawidzić wiatru za to, że wieje. Idiotyzm.

Zima… Zima miała w sobie coś magicznego. Czasami. Najczęściej nocą, taką chociażby jak ta, gdy spadające z nieba płatki śniegu mogły pomylić się z gwiazdami opuszczającymi nieboskłon.

_~Bo gdy zima nadejdzie, nadejdzie i sen…_

Misza ziewnął, mrużąc przekrwione oczy. A gdy je otworzył, pierwszym, co zobaczył, był lecący idealnym łukiem granat. I zima. Zima, która wyłoniła się z ciemności.

\- Sier…

Wybuch poderwał samochód do góry, wyrzucając go w powietrze jak zabawkę. Huknął o ziemię, koziołkując i wywracając się na dach. Misza grzmotnął potylicą o grubą blachę, krzycząc mimowolnie, gdy poczuł wstrząs i trzaśnięcie gdzieś w dole, górze, gdzie miał nogi jeszcze chwilę temu, Boże, dlaczego niczego nie czuł…

Buty. Śnieg skrzypiał pod ciężkimi, podkutymi buciorami. Misza z wysiłkiem przekręcił głowę na bok. Gęsta, parząca skórę krew ściekała mu po twarzy, a zmętniały nagle wzrok rozmazywał się. Jednak kroki… Słyszał je. Słyszał także strzały. I trzask płomieni.

Było mu ciepło. Było mu tak przeraźliwie gorąco…

Misza nie czuł już gryzącego, duszącego odoru wyciekającego oleju. Nie czuł także krwi, która błyskawicznie wsiąkała w materiał opinający zdruzgotane teraz nogi i pęknięte kości, które trzasnęły jak zapałki. Jedynym, co widział Misza, było puste, zlodowaciałe spojrzenie zimy. I gwiazda, czerwona gwiazda, która spadła z nieba.

Zimowy Żołnierz przeładował karabin, mijając samochody trawione przez ogień. On jednak nie czuł ciepła. Ani tego, które musiało od nich buchać, ani tego, które powinien nosić w sercu.

Jego serce skuwał lód. I zima. Zima, która nim zawładnęła.

Skierował się do wejścia do budynku. Stare, trzeszczące radio wyszeptało ostatnie słowa przed wybuchem, który wstrząsnął nocą.

_~Pozwól zimie nadejść i uwolnić się…_


End file.
